Large public buildings typically have a chandelier or other ornamental device to compliment the appearance of the building. Water displays such as water fountains and the like, are particularly attractive because of the soothing sound of running water and the addition of a natural element in an otherwise man made surrounding. Water displays with various flow patterns have been widely used. It being particularly desirable to have a formation that does not typically occur in nature to catch the viewer's eye. Most exotic water displays utilize a sophisticated series of nozzles, valves and pumps to obtain the desired flow pattern. Pumps and valves are expensive and susceptible to failure, it would therefore be desirable to create a water display that induces fluid flow with the simple force of gravity.